You Had Better Believe It
by DeadCSIWitchWalking
Summary: Adam was left scarred by his father and 'late' wife. Can he save his son alone? Or will he need the help of someone who understood?
1. Basics

**Okay so I deleted Truth Hurts because I read over it and I dint really make much sense. So I am re-writing it. But with a different title and more detailed character description. Jess is still alive as is Claire and Reed will be in the story as an NYPD journalist. Okay so here is the character outline...**

 **Mac Taylor, Claire Conrad Taylor and Reed Garrett - Taylor family  
** Evidently Claire did not die on 9/11 and her, Reed(29) and Mac are a family although Reed lives in Queens with his fiancé Rosie(28) and their son Max(3). Reed decided to become a NYPD journalist after the cabbie killer had abducted him, he met Rosie at the 74th precinct when collecting information of Flack. Mac and Claire had a baby together Lily Taylor and she is 20 years old studying to become a fashion designer/model. Mac is still the head of the crime lab and Claire now works at a school teaching psychology to seniors at high school. Rosie is a fashion designer, designing uniforms for the emergency services.

 **Danny, Lindsay, Lucy and Luke Messer.  
** Danny and Lindsay had a baby boy (after season 9) and named him Luke. Danny and Lindsay still work at the lab and are both CSI leads, working the same shift but more often then not different cases. Lucy(25) went to boarding school in London from when she was 10 until she was 18. While she was there she met Sienna Martinez, they studied forensic science together and became best friend. Luke(21) stayed in America and studied to become a psychologist. Aside from the Messer family only Mac and Carly knew about Sienna. Luke went through school with Charlie Ross (Luke skipped 2 grades) and became best friends.

 **Donald, Jessica and Carly Flack.  
** Don is now captain at the 74th precinct and Jess is his right hand man(or women...) in and out of work. Together they had Carly Flack, who is the same age as Luke Messer but didn't skip any grades, she is currently on the promotion grid to become detective. Carly(21) and Luke are dating and have been for 2 years. Carly and Lucy are also best friends.

 **Sheldon, Camille, Maya and Arianna Hawkes.  
** Sheldon is currently the Chief Medical Examiner for the NYPD (Sid survives cancer and retires aged 67) he is married to Camille who is a sister on the cancer ward at Angel of Mercy. They had twins Maya and Arianna (18) who are both studying business and hope to open their own travel agents on 5th avenue.

 **Adam, Michelle and Charlie Ross.  
** Adam and Michelle were married for about 3 years when she 'died' Charlie(25) was 17 when she 'died'. Charlie always confided in Lucy about his mothers death and how he couldn't feel anything for anyone. When Charlie was 7 his mother started to beat him and his dad (Adam). Adam is still at the lab as a CSI level 3. He was mentally and physically scarred by what Michelle did to him, especially considering that he had spent years trying to get over what his father had done to him.

 **Sienna, Maria, Thomas and Lainey Martinez.**  
When Sienna(25) was 15 she was raped by her mothers boss and subsequently fell pregnant with Maria. But even before Maria's birth her mother was beating her and her father (Thomas). One time her mother held a knife to Sienna's face and cut along her jaw, leaving a permanent scar on Sienna's face. After that Sienna tried not to come home from boarding school, but she couldn't leave her father alone with her all the time. When Sienna was 17 her mother 'died'. Maria(10) goes everywhere with Sienna, even to New York. Leaving Thomas with his mother (Sienna's grandmother.)

 **I do believe this chapter is important in understanding the character. Thanks for reading :***


	2. Hangover

**So here I go with my first chapter... ENJOY!:)**

Adam was struggling to keep his eyes open, staring at the computer screen. He was on his eighth cup of coffee. His head hurt and he felt sick. He wanted to help his son but he couldn't.  
"Alright there buddy. You look like death." Don Flack said from the door way.  
"Huh? Yeah, I didn't sleep last night. Too loud if you know what I mean." Adam yawned.  
"Not from personal experience, but yeah. Adam. I'm o expert but I think anymore coffee will make you ill." Adam looked down sorrowfully. "Why don't you go home? Mac will understand."  
Adam went to protest but Mac Taylor, walked in to his office and sent him home. Lucy Messer could see Adam's office from the layout room, she bit her lip before trying to call Charlie. Straight to voice mail. She sighed before continuing to swab the thong she had found in her victims pocket. Her dad walked in to see what Lucy had collected.  
"Hey dad." Lucy smiled.  
"Hey Luce, what do you got?" Danny Messer said with his thick accent.  
"I collected some white powder from the victims collar. I sent it to trace, I'm thinking maybe cocaine. I also found a thong in the his pocket, I took some swabs a-" She was cut off by her cell ringing. She hurriedly answered it.  
"Charlie?" Lucy asked.  
"No. It's Sienna." Sienna Martinez laughed.  
"Oh sorry. What's up?" Lucy sighed.  
Their conversation was quick and serious. Danny looked at his daughter sympathetically, but she just continued and took the swabs to DNA.

Adam arrived home and saw his son asleep on the sofa. He slammed the door to wake Charlie up. Charlie shot up.  
"It's just you." Charlie groaned.  
"Just me?! Just me?! I was up all night Charlie! First waiting for you to come home, then watching you throw up, fetching you water and a cold flannel! This is my house Charlie Ross and I will throw you out if you don't sober up!" Adam yelled, before slamming his bedroom door.  
Charlie rubbed his face, he had never seen his dad that mad before. He got up and had a cold shower before changing, grabbing a coffee and going to work. He bumped in to Lindsay Messer when he walked off the elevator. Lindsay immediately noticed his overgrown stubble and stopped him in his tracks.  
"How long have I known you?" Lindsay asked.  
"What?!" Charlie flinched.  
"How long have I known you?" Lindsay repeated.  
"25 years. My whole life." Charlie replied, slightly puzzled.  
"So, why have you suddenly decided to grow a beard?" Lindsay quizzed.  
"I forgot to shave." Charlie retorted grouchily.  
"Charlie." Lindsay sighed.  
"I'm fine. Just drop it." He said walking to the locker room.

 ** _6 hours later..._**

Lucy stood by the elevator, Charlie nodded at her as he walked to the locker room. He sat on the bench and rubbed his stubble. His dad was right but Adam couldn't do anything, Charlie was a drunk and he knew it. He must have been sat there for a long time. He got a text of Mac.  
 _My Office Now.  
_ _'Shit, what did I do_ _now...'_ Charlie thought.  
He stalked to Mac's office. He saw Mac, his dad and a women he had never seen before.  
 _'She is beautiful.'_ He thought again.  
"Charlie Ross? I'm Sienna Martinez. I have information on your mothers disappearance." She said shyly.

 **I hope this was better than my first draft. Anyways, stay tuned!  
R/R**


	3. LIER!

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I changed my mind, about Sienna's back story! Her mother (and charlies) 'dies' when she is 17, but she isn't raped until she is 22, and it was by her former gardener. So Maria (her daughter) is 3. You'll find out what happened to the janitor at the end of the chapter.**

Charlie stared at the women in front of him. She had a long white scar down her cheek and scars on her hands and neck. She wore a white see-through shirt, and underneath she wore a white vest top. She had a pair of dark wash boot-leg jeans on and a pair or black pumps. She also had red nail polish and pale pink lip gloss. Charlie frowned at himself and thought _"Did you just look at her hands and her lips... Freak!"_ He shook his head, in an attempt to straighten out his thoughts. He usually wouldn't look twice at someone with scars. He noticed a small pink rucksack, she looked more like a brown, leather, baggy bag, kind of girl. Just as he thought this a small brown haired girl ran in and threw herself at the women.

"Mummy!" She cried.

"Hey." The women said hugging the girl "Listen Maria, I need to you to go, with mummy's friend Lucy... Okay?"

The girl blinked at her before nodding and running back out of the room. He watched the child run up to Lucy who reappeared from the elevator with her brother. Lucy lifted the child up and tickled her before walking towards Lindsay and Danny's office.

"My daughter, Maria." The women smiled. "Anyway! My name is Sienna Martinez and your mother knew my mother, they both... 'died' when we were about 17, I'm guessing. I'm a rape victim and she is a rape baby! My mother enjoyed using knives. Yours enjoyed using sticks."

"How did you know that Miss Martinez?" Adam asked slowly.

"I often heard my mother talking to an american women over the phone... She would brag about hitting people with a stick. Before I came here I had a conversation with the FBI, apparently, we were not the first families they... betrayed, for a better word. All I am here to say is that, they are not dead and my father and I know exactly what you have been through."

"lier..." Charlie mumbled, Adam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself of the upcoming outburst.

"I'm sorry?" Sienna frowned.

"LIER!" Charlie yelled, causing Sienna to raise her eyebrows. "You think you can come here, and tell us a stupid little sob story. That we would believe you! You're wrong you're just another thick bitch, who thinks she can play us! I don't want to hear it!"

"Then don't. Read it!" She hissed throwing a file at him, he caught it and frowned at her reaction. "It takes more then shouting to make me flinch, but then you already know what I mean. Don't you? Tell me, Charlie. When did you last feel something for a girl? When did you want to take it further then a one night stand? When was your last girlfriend? I can answer all three of those questions, easily. Can you?"

"Wha-" He began, confused, she wasn't afraid... She was angry.

"16 years old, 16 years old and 16 years old." She said quickly, tears forming in her eyes. "I had no one when my mother 'died'. My father spent night after night drinking! He was so busy trying to forget my mother, he forgot me. He forgot that I was supposed to pick him up at 5 pm. He made me wait with his pervert gardener. He wasn't there when I was raped. He could have prevented it!" Sienna was now inches away from Charlie, red in the face. "I was raped, on camera. I was alone, from 17 until I had Maria! I don't feel anything. I don't love anyone, except my daughter. So don't you dare call me a lier!"

Charlie couldn't look at her, or his dad, or Mac. He looked at the file in his hands before turning and storming out of the office. He walked to the locker room, and dropped the file. He took a few deep breaths before hitting his locker, and wincing at the pain. He sank to the floor and held his fist with his other hand. He felt the warm tears fall down his face... _How could I be so_ _self-centred... Dad taught me better than that... Thats it! Dad!_ All this time he had thought his mum was the answer, but it wasn't, he still had his dad. His dad had been his rock. His dad had stuck by him through everything. He still sat there staring. He felt somebody slip beside him. He didn't look, until a pair of unfamiliar hands took his injured fist and examined it.

"You should get that looked at." The person said, he knew the voice.

"Yeah I reckon, I should. Hawkes will look at it later." He knew the nail polish as well. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, thats alright, I don't usually lose my temper... In fact I haven't since she left." She responded. "He died... The Janitor, he jumped off a building, left a note saying he felt guilty."

"You blame yourself?" He asked.

"I did,... for a while... Then I blamed dad, then I accepted that it was the Janitor and only the Janitor." She smiled weakly.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked picking the file back up.

"Read it and find out. Then... call me and we'll talk about it." She said standing up and handing him a small piece of paper with a cell phone number on it.

He nodded before watching her leave. She wandered into the break room and grabbed her daughter before beginning a conversation with Lucy and Luke. Charlie stood by the AV lab staring in to the break room and sighed. He couldn't allow himself to believe she was still alive. H found himself lost in the thought of his mother. He was so lost he didn't see Sienna standing watching him. She put her daughter on the ground, and watched as her child cautiously walked up top the dark haired man. She tugged on his shirt and he looked down.

"Are you okay, mister?" The girl said in a small, sweet voice, pronouncing the appropriate letters in each word.

"Yes, thank you..." He said allowing his voice to break, as a tear fell from his left eye.

"Awe you sure?" She sound, Charlie noticed the lisp, on her 'R's.

"Yeah, you're a lucky young lady... You're mom, is pretty cool." He said not bothering to wipe the tear from his face.

"She is... Well you should wead that file... Mummy said it's weally important." The girl smiled.

Charlie nodded at her before looking up and seeing Sienna smiling at him.

"Come on Maria... Lucy wants to race you to the elevator." Sienna said in a fake excitement, most people used with children, the girl ran off giggling, Sienna looked back at him. "Read... I start work here on Monday... If you need me call, or I am staying at the Logan Hotel on 5th." Then she walked away. Charlie could still feel the pulsating pain in his fist and walked off to find Hawkes in Autopsy...


	4. Arguments

**Okay, heres another update, to keep those 2 lovely followers going... :)**

Sienna walked in to the crime lab a week later at 9am and wondered down to the locker rooms, were she found Charlie sitting on a bench holding a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. She frowned at him but walked over to her locker a prised of her black raincoat from her body and placed it is n her locker, before grabbing her badge, and gun. Then she slammed the locker door shut, watching as Charlie winced.

"Take it you had a... Busy night." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I didn't fuck anyone. Just leave me alone alright?!" Charlie hissed storming out of the locker room.

Sienna could prevent the scoff that escaped her mouth. She clamped her hand over her mouth quickly before resuming to putting her gun in her holster. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put in on as she walked back out of the locker room. As she reached the stairs her cell phone rang, from the back pocket of her black skinny jeans. Huffing, she answered the call.

"Martinez." She said bluntly.

"Alright, don't sound too happy." Flacks voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, not a good morning. Whats up?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"I am waiting for you in the lobby, we need to go and pay Mrs Peters a visit." Flack said seriously.

"Ah right. There been an update?" Sabbie frowned entering the elevator.

"Yeah, Mac reckons she has something to do with Jackie Lynch's murder case." He explained.

"I see you." She said as the elevator doors opened and she shut her phone.

She walked up to Flack and nodded before following him out towards his car. She had come to love New York in the month she had been there. It felt more humble than her childhood home ever did. She looked out of the window and watched as the buildings passed the car. Soon they were no longer in the heart of the city, but in the suburbs. Seemingly closer to her new home than she thought. It wasn't until Flack pulled up next to a familiar row of houses that Sienna took in her surroundings with a frown. She stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Whats up?" Flack said.

"Thats my house..." Sienna said pointing to a newly built detached tudor house.

"Oh... Well don't worry, we are going down there." Flack said pointing to a long lane. "Unfortunately we can't get my lovely SUV down there."

"No... But we can fit my Audi A3 down there." She said winking before walking over to the blue car in her drive way.

Upon there arrival at the small dark house they found another car parked out front... a familiar car... Charlie's car. Sienna groaned and went to get out of the car, but a firm hand grabbed her arm. She shot a dark look at Flack, and he let go.

"Is he the reason? You had a bad morning a mean." He asked quickly.

"Just don't say anything. I was rude." Sienna hissed, before getting out of the car and walking over to the car.

She knocked on the window and leant down so he could see her face, in the window. He opened the car door and got out. Before giving her a disappointed look.

"Hey! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" She accusatory. "I am sorry about this morning... I didn't mean to be... a bitch." She said lowering her tone.

He nodded at her shortly before walking over to Flack and handing him a case file. Charlie took the lead and walked up to the house, while Sienna walked behind with Flack, looking particularly glum. Flack nudged her when a short older lady opened the door. After giving her the usual 'NYPD, we are hear to talk to you about... blah blah.' they entered the house. It was dark and shabby, like something out of a horror movie. There was dust everywhere and cobwebs in each corner of the hallway, a door lay off its hinges. Sienna inched closer to Flack, hiding her shaking hands in her pocket. Flack placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen, where Charlie and the women stood. She entered the kitchen cautiously and stood beside Charlie near the door. They were there for total of an hour when the women confessed.

"I did it! I payed him... she was a bitch, couldn't control herself. The world is better off with out her." She hissed. "You'll be dead soon, love. I know where she is. Your mother." The women said narrowing her eyes at Sienna.

"Alright thats enough. Turn around!" Charlie demanded, as Flack read the women her rights and walked her out of the house in cuffs.

"You okay?" Charlie asked turning to look at Sienna.

"No!" She hissed. "What if she knows where I am... Where Maria is! I swore I wouldn't let her near my daughter! You don't understand." Sienna mourned turning to walk out of the house.

"I dont?" He questioned, making Sienna stop in her tracks. "Last I checked we were in the same position... According to you at least. My father is in danger too!"

"You don't have a child!" Sienna said finally losing it, turning to face the man. "You don't know what it means to have your own life bound to another! You can't understand what it is like to have to run from your home, to protect your child! You never will, unless you sort your life out!"

"Do you honestly think, I want to put another person in danger the way I am! Do you think I would put a target on somebody's back!" Charlie frowned, trying to keep calm.

"You think I wanted to put her in danger!" Sienna yelled.

"Well you could of gotten rid of her. It would have made your life easier-" He started but stopped when a palm collided with his face.

"Don't you dare, tell me what I should have done! Don't you dare tell me how to live my life! You know nothing of my life!" She hissed, storming out of the house and getting in her car alone, before driving back to her house, parking her car and getting back into Flacks SUV.

She sat there breathing deeply, allowing the tears to run freely from her eyes. She saw Charlie's car approach and she wiped her eyes and took a final deep breath, before watching as Flack take the women from Charlie's car and putting her in the SUV. Flack opened the driver side door, only to find Sienna had taken his place.

"I would like to drive, please." Sienna sniffed, Flack nodded.

He walked round to the passenger side door and slipped on to the seat. The drive was silent and, for Flack, uncomfortable. They stopped outside the lab, where Sienna got out and, without saying a word to Flack, walked straight in to the building and to her office. She dropped herself in to her chair and began typing up her case report, furiously. She was near the end of her report, when she noticed someone at the door. She spun around and looked at the girl.

"Hey." She winked. "Charlie told me what happened at the house."

"Good, spare me the trouble." Sienna said shortly, turning back to her computer.

"Oh come on, Sienna." She groaned sitting at her own desk.

"What Lucy?! What do you want me to say?" Sienna said, giving up in the report. "I know I am right. He doesn't understand-"

"Yes he does. Maybe not in the same way, but he does understand." Lucy explained. "He was beaten too. So was his father. He came home to a pool of blood as well. He-"

"Enough! I know what happened Lucy!" Sienna yelled, saving her report and storming out.

She went to the AV lab and began going through surveillance footage on her robbery case. She sat slouched over with her chin in her hand staring at the computer screen for hours... All day in fact. At 7 pm, Mac walked in to the AV lab and tapped the young women shoulder. She looked around at the man and smiled weakly.

"I just received a call from your babysitter. She said you weren't home yet. I thought you had, had an accident. I am glad to see you are safe." He said looked down at her.

"Oh shit. Its that time. I should have left 2 hours ago." Sienna said turning back to shut down the computer.

"It's alright, I know you had a rough morning." Mac smiled lightly.

"Does everyone know?" Sienna frowned

"Yes. Lab rats cannot keep secrets and all the Messer's know, they clearly told the Flacks and the Danville's and Adam... Well Lucy thought he should know."

"Right... Like high school." Sienna smirked.

Mac chuckled and nodded her out to the lockers. She sighed, opening her locker and grabbing her coat and bag. She shut the locker and leant against it. Shutting her eyes she slid down her locker and landed with her head to her knees. Once she found the energy to look up she rubbed her face with her hands and left the locker room...


	5. From avoiding to Colliding

**Here we go...**

Sienna had spent the following 2 weeks as far from Charlie as possible, she had labelled him as 'unbearable' when anyone asked about him. Crime in the city had reduced a lot in the 2 weeks and Sienna found she could catch up with her paper work.

 _10pm, Saturday..._

Sienna sat in the office she shared with Jo, finishing her final case report, before heading home. She was printing off her crime scene photos when she heard the office door open. She held her hand up to the person, then grabbed her photos and turned to face her visitor. She froze on the spot when she saw who it was.

"Charlie?!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey..." He said barely above a whisper.

"What are your doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you them same." Charlie smirked.

"Well I asked first!" She spat.

"Hey!" He said putting his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, I saw your light was still on... So I came to see who was here."

"Right, well I am finishing some stuff off..." She replied quietly.

"Ah, fair enough... You need any help?" Charlie asked slowly.

"No. I'm done now." Sienna said pack up her files and grabbing her bag, before turning to leave.

"Sienna wait! I want to apologies." Charlie blurted out.

"Then apologies. I have to go!" She said storming out of her office.

Charlie watched her walk to the elevator and sighed looking down at his feet. He watched as she walked inside the elevator and press the button to the ground floor. He watched her disappear behind the elevator doors. He walked slowly down to the locker room and grabbed his satchel before going back up the stairs to his office. He sat at his desk staring at the file she had given him during their first meeting. He leant over the file and reached out for his computer keyboard. When he had successfully logged on he went straight to the crime labs employee files and found Sienna Martinez. While reading her file he came across a link to the London police department. The link took him to a case file... Her case file. It gave him a full report on her rape. Her statement, SAE kit, photos, DNA reports... Everything was in there. He felt his heart pang, she has been through so much yet she was still standing. She was still determined to find her mother, get to the bottom of what happened in her childhood. There he sat thinking about how he gad handled her 'death'.

He made his way to the locker room and grabbed his stuff before going to wait for the elevator. When he arrived at the elevator he was met by Sienna.

"Thought you left?" He asked quietly.

"Forgot Maria's DVD. She's been asking me for it, for weeks." Sienna mumbled, as they entered the elevator.

"Ah, look I'm sorry." He said, pressing the bottom for the ground floor." And before you say for what. For how I have acted. I read your file."

"What file?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"The rape file. Wait! Don't say anything!" He said loudly as she tried to interrupt. "You are right I don't know what you've been through its completely different and I am sorry I judged your book by its cover."

"No it's fine. But you read the file?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"All of it?" She sounded upset.

"Yes." He replied hitting the stop button.

"M-... My statement?" She stuttered.

"Yes. But look, I overheard Lucy and Mac talking about you. They were discussing your rape and how you spiralled downwards. Then you had Maria and Lucy flew to London. I guess I needed to know why you were effected so badly." He said looking at the floor.

"Now you know." She hissed.

"I am sorry. For snooping and reading the file."

Sienna looked at him before pressing the stop button again, and they continued down in silence. Sienna was first out of the elevator. Her car was parked right outside the doors and Charlies wasn't far behind. She had reached her car and began fiddling with the keys, before driving home. She sat outside her house for a moment and looked in the living room window; her father was playing sitting reading a newspaper. Maria must be in bed she thought. She walked in to the house still mulling over what had happened in the elevator.

"Hey there sweetheart." Her father said.

"Hey dad." She murmured back.

What happened? That Charlie boy again?"

She sighed before sitting beside her dad and telling him everything. how Charlie was sorry, how she was an idiot, how he knew everything, how she really liked him.

"Then why are you still here?" He winked.

She nodded and grabbed her keys again. She only knew where Charlie lived because Adam had asked her to help him unpack when he moved out a week ago. She knocked quietly on he door and waited for a response. Charlie threw open the door; Sienna's mouth dropped. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose jogging bottoms, revealing his defined abs and his biceps.

"Um... hi?" Sienna asked.

"Hey." Charlie frowned. "Can I help you?

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Charlie said smirking, before letting her in.

She walked in a stood in the living area.

"Charlie, please put a shirt on I'm finding it very difficult to concentrate." She laughed nervously.

"Sure." He grabbed the hoody that he had left lying on the floor.

"Okay. Um... I uh... I know that you are sorry and I ams worry too. You do understand what happened and you are the only person who does. I am also sorry for pushing you away whiny were just trying to help." She said before taking a breath and continuing. " And I really like you and I know that I have messed up whatever this was. Also, I am not very comfortable around guys and I guess thats why it was so easy for me to push you away, cause of the whole rape thing and I always blamed myself for the Janitors death and I am so stupid-"

Before she could continued Charlie had placed his lips firmly on hers. She didn't even move, tense, flinch, nothing. He pulled away and they looked in t each others eyes.

"Don't call yourself stupid. You've got this far haven't you. As for the Janitor, it was his guilt that killed him, not you."

She looked up at him and pushed her lips up to his. They met and a shock of electricity ran through them. Sienna wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck as he lifted her up and threw her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall and continued kissing her, before carrying her to his bedroom...


End file.
